


No song unheard

by tsubame_17



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si no empuño la espada, no puedo protegerte. Cuando estoy empuñando la espada, no puedo abrazarte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No song unheard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yageni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/gifts).



[Song and lyric]

No sabía cuando había terminado el programa. La televisión estaba apagada.  
Se levantó del asiento con algo de dificultad.   
Estaba todo silencioso.  
Su mirada deambuló por las nubes que se apreciaban a través de la ventana. Se dirigió hacia ella.  
Sintió que lo llamaban, que decían su nombre.   
Cerró los ojos e intentó no concentrarse en aquella voz.   
Expulsó un gran suspiro y abrió los ojos.  
Notó la guitarra a un lado. La tomó entre sus manos para que lo acompañara, no quería sentirse solo.  
Se sentó bajo la ventana, dándole la espalda al mundo. Afuera no estaba lo que buscaba.  
Más por mecánica que por necesidad, tensó las cuerdas. Las rasgó sin sentido hasta que algo le dio a entender que ya estaba listo, que comenzara.   
Sus manos sostuvieron firmemente el instrumento y sus dedos empezaron a acariciar la tan conocida melodía.  
  
Una y otra vez  
Había cruzado la puerta  
Conociendo lo que había allí  
Sabiendo que podría no volver.  
  
Lo intentó muchas veces  
Pero todo era mentira.  
Las acciones eran buenas  
Sus intenciones no lo eran.  
  
Podía escuchar su voz  
Su propia risa  
Llamándole cobarde  
Y arriesgar su vida  
Por ajenos ideales  
¿Qué más daba si el reloj se detenía?  
Nada le pertenecía.  
  
Una y otra vez  
Había cruzado la puerta.  
Haciéndose más fuerte,  
Fingiendo protegerle.  
  
Lo intentó muchas veces  
Pero todo era mentira.  
Las acciones eran buenas  
Sus intenciones no lo eran.  
  
Podía escuchar su voz  
Su propia risa  
Llamándole cobarde  
Por arriesgar su vida  
Por amar a medias  
A quien no le correspondía  
¿Qué más daba si el reloj se detenía?  
Nada le pertenecía.  
  
Se equivocó una y otra vez,  
Creía que con tenerlo a su lado bastaría  
Pero el amor es egoísta  
Y de nada serviría.  
Lo intentó muchas veces  
Pero todo era mentira.  
Las acciones eran buenas  
Sus intenciones no lo eran.  
  
Podía escuchar su voz  
Su propia risa  
Llamándole cobarde  
Pero el amor no es indeciso  
Y no atiende a ideales   
¿Qué más daba si el reloj se detenía?  
Nada más importaría.  
  
El silencio lo hizo despertar de aquel ensueño.   
Prefería no estar despierto.  
Dejó la guitarra en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta.  
Tenía que salir, se sentía atrapado allí.   
No quería pensar.   
Las calles lo ayudarían, siempre lo hacían.  
  
Caminó sin rumbo fijo, tan sólo dejándose llevar. Intentando llegar a un lugar que no sabe cuál es, pero que siempre busca.  
Se siente como si fuera una piedra en la corriente, dejándose guiar a regañadientes.  
  
La ciudad estaba quieta. El cielo azul. Todo lo intenta calmar. Tal vez, incluso, traerlo de vuelta. Pero ya no está aquí.  
  
De pronto se sintió vacio. Inquieto. Volvió al presente un momento y sonrió.  
  
 _Estaba allí_.  
  
Contempló la cerca un momento. El asfalto. Podía recordarlo.  
  
Pasó lentamente sus dedos por el tatuaje. Casi podía sentir como grababan nuevamente aquellas letras.  _Amore e morte_.  
  
—Nada nos libra. Nada más queda.   
  
Cerró los ojos y sonrió de nueva cuenta.   
  
Tenía que seguir, era eso lo que él querría.   
  
  
———————x——————

[Bridge]

Puedo verte sonreír. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo hago realmente? Soy capaz de recordarlo, pero es muy lejano. Tal vez demasiado. Sólo tengo que cerrar los ojos, no tengo que concentrarme para poder verla. El día que nos conocimos. Interviniste en la lucha sin saber realmente porqué no peleaba. No necesitaste una razón. Recuerdo tu brazo extendiéndose, el brillo de la medalla colgando, tu sonrisa. ¿Cuándo empecé a necesitar más? Posiblemente fuera en aquel momento. El destino quiso que todo empezara aquel día. Cuando yo todavía creía que nada cambiaría. Una máxima, y mi vida sería tranquila. Pero nada es como uno lo espera. Todo pasa por algo y no quise detenerlo. Preferí seguir, sin tener que elegir. ¿Eso realmente creía? Siempre se elije. Incluso una piedra en la corriente sabe que el río la lleva a donde quiere. Pero estaba ciego, creía que el camino era sólo lo que podía ver, lo que tenía enfrente. No importó cuantos muros atravesé, cuantos obstáculos encontré. Detrás siempre había algo que me impedía seguir y yo no lo entendía, tan sólo seguía. Había una meta por conseguir. Estabas allí, al frente. Crucé el umbral una y otra vez, buscando diferentes resultados, pero nada era suficiente. Quería estar a tu lado, quería ser tu igual. Ser útil, luchar a tu lado. Tardé demasiado en darme cuenta que ese no era el problema. Creía que si lo intentaba, que si seguía esforzándome... Tal vez era eso. Porque no lo intentaba lo suficiente, tal vez porque tan sólo intentaba. Para poder protegerlos, para poder protegerte. ¿Tan tonto podía ser? Tan sólo era un guerrero perdido en una batalla. ¿Era un guerrero? ¿Es porque no había batalla? ¿Es porque no valía para esa batalla? ¿Cuándo perdí el miedo a luchar? ¿Cuándo perdí el miedo a la muerte? Daba todo igual, sólo quería estar a tu lado. No supe que era capaz de mentir tanto hasta que descubrí cuanto me mentía. Estaba perdido, y lo sigo estando. Ahora sé que mi camino no era ese, y lo estoy buscando. Seguía sombras, ecos lejanos. Vanas ilusiones sufridas sin descanso. ¿Tanto miedo me tenía que no era capaz de aceptar lo que sentía? ¿Tan oculto lo tenía? No sabía que amar podría ser una carga para mí. Al final, así lo sentía. Intenté despertar, darme cuenta. Quitarle peso, silenciar el resto. Era inútil. Cuanto más lo intentaba, más me iba. ¿Cuánto me alejé? ¿Qué tan lejos tuve que ir para darme cuenta? ¿Te diste cuenta? Da igual, no quiero saber la respuesta. Comprender que buscar no es encontrarte me ha destrozado. Es horrible despertarte un día y darte cuenta que lo que hiciste no tiene sentido. No el que querías, no el que debía. ¿Tan equivocado estaba? ¿Tan digno me sentía?  
  
El cielo es claro. Y estoy donde todo comenzó.   
  
No debo arrepentirme de nada. No lo lamento.  
  
Mi viaje fue largo, pero ahora tiene sentido.   
Había confundido la meta, cuando sólo era un alto en el camino.  
  
Puedo verte sonreír y seguir tu camino. A mi me toca hacer lo mismo,  _Ichigo_.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue un regalo para yageni en el intercambio 2013-2014 de la comunidad de livejournal aisinfronteras.
> 
> Gracias totales a hessefan por ser mi beta en este fic, sin tu ayuda no habría quedado tan hermoso. GRACIAS!


End file.
